


serve me

by safarialuna



Series: Kinkalot 2020 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Arthur is Weak to Merlin, BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Bad Dirty Talk, Banter, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Established Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Immortal Merlin (Merlin), Kinkalot 2020, M/M, Merlin's Neckerchief (Merlin), Reincarnation, Roleplay, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safarialuna/pseuds/safarialuna
Summary: “Annnd don’t move.”Merlin tried to smile, but it came off as an awkward grimace. “So…this is working for you.”Snap. Snap. Sna-sna-sna-sna-sna-sna-“Are you in burst mode right now?”Arthur smirked behind his mobile. “I want every angle of my manservant. Now turn around,Merlin.”
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Kinkalot 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862053
Comments: 22
Kudos: 139
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	serve me

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus Challenge "Dirty Talk"

“Annnd don’t move.” 

Merlin tried to smile, but it came off as an awkward grimace. “So…this is working for you.”

_Snap. Snap. Sna-sna-sna-sna-sna-sna-_

“Are you in burst mode right now?”

Arthur smirked behind his mobile. “I want every angle of my manservant. Now turn around, _Mer_ lin.”

Merlin shot up from his pose—perching on a wooden chair, his toned arms resting on those splayed knobby knees—and raised his eyebrows. “You need my arse in _these_ itchy breeches? Of all things?”

Arthur gave a noncommittal hum. He un-pinched his fingers to zoom into the blue neckerchief around that pale neck. 

“I mucked out the stables in this!”

“And I’ve wanted to come all over that red tunic since the 1200s.” Arthur lunged forward on one leg to get just the right shot, his bare feet squeaking across the laminate wood flooring. “Okay. Now. Give me that one face.”

Merlin scrunched up his face. 

Arthur waved his hand in a _You Know_ motion. “The one where I’ve told you to polish my armour for a third time…that’s it.”

“How is _this_ it? I’m just extremely irritated!”

“And I’m extremely turned on.” Arthur threw a meaningful look over his mobile. “We’re married now, but back then…things got complicated.” He shook his head to try and shake away the unpleasant memories. “You agreed to do this for my ‘Welcome Back to the Mortal Realm’ party. You gave me your word.”

Merlin crossed his arms and pouted his lips. Arthur almost had a heart attack as he fumbled to capture the moment. He swiped furiously to movie mode, his fingers shaking. He licked away the drool pooling at the corner of his mouth. “Call me ‘sire.’”

“Sire,” Merlin said in a horrible monotone. 

It was fucking perfect. 

“Hold on,” Arthur said, running through their flat to grab a marker and some paper. He left the video running as he scratched out a few lines. He shoved it into Merlin’s hand. He snatched his phone and tried to control his breathing. “Read it.” 

Merlin squinted at the handwriting. He squinted up at Arthur. 

“Go on, manservant!”

Merlin clicked his tongue and cleared his throat, his voice pitching lower. He flicked his eyes up; he seemed intent on destroying Arthur. “Sire.” 

Arthur swallowed. 

“Good morning,” Merlin continued. “I will clean all your dirty laundry. After that, I want to suck your coc—” Merlin stumbled but quickly recovered “—cock. Your thick, delicious cock.” One hand gripped the edges of his leather jacket. His worn boots creaked as he shifted his weight. “I serve only you, even though you’re a…prat? Wait. You like it when I call you a prat?” 

Arthur jabbed a button to stop the movie. “Yes?”

Merlin sighed. “Even I could come up with better than this.”

Arthur set down the phone. Which, in hindsight, was one of the biggest mistakes of his life. 

His new shiny one filled with cheese crisps, football, and motorbikes, that is. 

“Very well,” Arthur drawled, his arms extended, taking in the overabundance of cacti and swords on wooden plaques and ancient spell books in their bedroom with the motion. He hopped back onto their bed. “I’m listening.”

Merlin shrugged and—to Arthur’s surprise—climbed up into bed with Arthur and sat on Arthur’s bulging erection, which was currently leaking precome through his thin cotton boxers. He leaned in over Arthur, the tip of his neckerchief brushing against a hard nipple. 

“I’ve thought about your thick, delicious cock, as you call it—” Merlin grinned and took a raggedy breath “—every single day.” He pressed down his hips lightly. “I imagine the taste of it on my tongue.” He slipped a finger in his mouth. “I pleasure myself at the thought of choking on your come. Sire, I want you to fuck me so hard I can’t walk straight. I want you to bite me and leave your mark so everyone knows I’m yours.” He snaked his hands through Arthur’s hair. “Claim me, Arthur Pendragon, for I am your manservant, and I will serve you for all time.”

Arthur’s mind went blank. 

“So,” Merlin said, “did you get your wish?”

“Oh, ah—” Arthur choked down a moan as Merlin started moving in earnest. 

“ _Good_ ,” Merlin said firmly. His eyes flashed gold and a very particular crown from a very particular land and time popped into his hands. “It’s my turn now.”


End file.
